


Восемь стволов и всё небо в попугаях

by Greenmusik



Series: Fantastic Beasts Minikink on diary.ru [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Newt and Theseus are twins, Not so Virgin Newt Scamander, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves & Theseus Scamander Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust, Twincest, Twins, Virgin Newt Scamander
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Персиваль тесно сотрудничает с британским министерством магии во время поимки банды контрабандистов и изъятия редкого магического животного. Очень тесно.





	Восемь стволов и всё небо в попугаях

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку 2-03 миникинк-феста на дайри.ру

Вот что бы Тесею хоть раз обмолвиться, что они с «младшим братом» — близнецы?! Нет, это не было заметно сразу — настолько разное выражение лица, мимика, жесты. Даже со второго взгляда до Персиваля не дошло: потребовалось присмотреться, чтобы понять, кого ему напоминает этот немного нервный клерк, у которого надо заверить разрешение на участие в поимке опасной твари.  
 — А вы случайно не…  
 — Брат Тесея Скамандера. Младший, — немедленно ответил тот, даже не подняв взгляда от спешно, буквально на коленке заполненной формы. — Да, был. Нет, не герой.  
 — Простите, что? — переспросил Персиваль.  
 — Вот здесь число забыли. — Ньютон, если верить табличке над его головой, наконец разогнулся, впрочем, так и не глядя ему в лицо, и протянул пергамент обратно. — Да — был на фронте. Нет — не герой. Ни грамот, ни наград, ни интересных боёв. Простите, — сконфузился он, вероятно, расценив растерянное молчание как возмущение, — просто обычно именно это спрашивают.  
Персиваль черкнул в указанном месте предполагаемое число отбытия, на всякий случай накинув два дня — отоспаться после проведённых на стимуляторах дней расследования и погони. Ньютон шлёпнул печать и расписался, ни на секунду не расслабляя растянутые в вежливой улыбке губы, снова извинился, пожелал удачной охоты и вытащил из стопки слева какую-то бумажку, давая понять, что приём окончен. Но уходить Персиваль не собирался.  
Время приближалось к двум пополудни, то есть, к обеду, особого оживления ни в коридоре, ни в отделе вообще он не заметил, в аврорате ему надо быть только к пяти, а значит, пока его не гонят, может оставаться здесь сколько пожелает. Он перегнулся через лаковую крышку конторки и буквально навис над младшим братом Тесея.  
 — Обычно я не задаю обычных вопросов, — тихо сказал он и наконец-то поймал растерянный взгляд. Из-за разных ламп один глаз Ньютона казался серо-зелёным, второй — серо-голубым, и от этого азартное возбуждение Персиваля только усилилось.  
Тот смотрел не него буквально пару секунд, потом моргнул и опять отвернулся к своим бумажкам. Ну уж нет!  
 — Обычно я задаю вопросы вроде «Почему брат называет вас Артемидой?» или «Какое блюдо вы предпочитаете на обед?», — медленно произнёс Персиваль и снова был удостоен взгляда. На сей раз это длилось целых пять секунд, в течение которых Ньютон внимательно всматривался в его лицо, а затем вдруг принюхался, склонил голову набок и широко, по-настоящему, улыбнулся.  
 — Вы близко знакомы с Тесеем и вы со мной флиртуете, — весело сказал он. — Не знаю, что меня пугает больше. Но вы правы — сейчас время обеда, так что, если вы не возражаете разделить мою скромную трапезу, я принесу чай и ненадолго запру вас здесь в своём обществе.  
Он поднялся со стула, и стал ещё меньше походить на Тесея, вечно выглядящего так, будто если он чуть расслабится, небо с его плеч непременно рухнет на землю.  
 — Располагайтесь пока что, мистер Грейвз, — Ньютон указал ладонью в сторону полукруглого дивана, перед которым стоял низкий столик, и вышел за дверь танцующей походкой человека, желающего размять и растянуть за короткую прогулку как можно больше затёкших мышц.  
  
Диван, достаточно глубокий, не мягкий, не жёсткий, а в самый раз, чтобы сидеть было удобно, а вот заснуть — уже нет, оказался немного ниже, чем можно было подумать, глядя на него сверху, так что сильно нагибаться, чтобы тянуться за чашкой, не приходилось. Ньютон пил жуткую смесь из чая и молока, но совсем без сахара, и даже не притронулся к еде, хотя пахло из котелка одуряюще вкусно.  
 — Если вы всегда достаёте еду и пьёте чай вприглядку, неудивительно, что даже на спокойной сидячей работе вы выглядите как загнанный курьер, — пошутил Персиваль.  
Тонкие пальцы, от которых было так же сложно оторвать взгляд, как от глаз и губ, стиснули чашку, перед тем как вернуть её на блюдце. Он проследил проступившую вену до запястья, заметил чернильное пятнышко на голубом манжете, поднял взгляд и вздрогнул от напомнившего о себе возбуждения. Кажущийся расслабленным Ньютон задумчиво смотрел сквозь него, постукивая по нижней губе указательным пальцем. Теперь сходство с Тесеем стало почти идеальным, и если бы не взъерошенные волосы и мягкое выражение лица, Персивалю было бы сложнее сдерживаться. Но он всё ещё помнил о том, что этот парень его видит впервые в жизни, а на людей, с которыми ты только что познакомился, бросаться с поцелуями — плохая идея.  
 — Сколько у вас времени до начала облавы? — внезапно спросил Ньютон, возвращая его к реальности.  
 — Часа три. Предлагаете пересидеть у вас?  
 — Вроде того, — он снова потянул воздух носом. — Будет неловко, если Томп тоже учует вас.  
Палочка настолько внезапно появилась в его руке, что Персиваль не успел заметить, откуда. Ньютон направил её в сторону двери и чётко проговорил серию запирающих заклятий, добавив в конце формулу секретности, ограждающую кабинет от чужого внимания и случайного подслушивания.  
 — Туалетная комната в шкафу, — показал он пальцем на нужный шкаф. — Я целуюсь лучше брата.  
 — Что? — переспросил Персиваль, полагая, что слишком замечтался.  
 — Я целуюсь лучше, чем мой брат, — сказал Ньютон, улыбаясь его замешательству. — Если честно, Тесей ужасно целуется, — пожал плечами он, будто это было чем-то нормальным — знать, как целуется твой брат. Впрочем, похоже, у Скамандеров какое-то своё определение нормальности. Но насчёт качества Персиваль был с ним полностью согласен. Особенно после того, как Ньютон придвинулся к нему вплотную и продемонстрировал, насколько его умение отличается в лучшую сторону. Настолько стремительно отношения ещё никогда не развивались.  
Напряжение в штанах стало невозможно игнорировать. Теперь Персиваль тоже чувствовал исходящий от них обоих пряный запах возбуждения, перекрывающий даже кажущийся сейчас тошнотворным аромат еды. Будто прочтя его мысли, Ньютон движением палочки запечатал котелок и отослал его обратно в мешок под конторкой.  
 — Я помогу вам, — сказал он и потянул Персиваля в сторону низкого шкафа, втолкнул за створку. — Жаль, что вы не приехали месяцем раньше.  
 — Почему? — спросил тот, судорожно стягивая с себя одежду.  
 — Летом здесь душно, и я ношу форменную мантию на голое тело.  
Персиваль представил и чуть не кончил от этого образа. Пришлось пережать член у основания и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Тоже закончив раздеваться, Ньютон выпрямился напротив него.  
 — Не шевелитесь. — Ткнув Персивалю палочкой в живот под острым углом, он выписал замысловатую спираль, и внутри стало пусто и приятно. И скользко, как тот понял, переступив с ноги на ногу, когда Ньютон перевернул палочку, чтобы повторить заклинание на себе.  
 — Научите меня как-нибудь? — Сам он пока что умел только последовательно применять очищающие, заживляющие и смазывающие чары, что превращало подготовку в подобие далеко не сладкой пытки.  
 — Может быть, — ответил Ньютон, бросив палочку поверх одежды и опускаясь на колени. Широко лизнул — от поджимающихся яичек до налитой головки, обхватил губами, сжал, и Персиваль кончил неожиданно даже для себя. Колени подкосились, и если бы Ньютон не поддержал его за бёдра, он бы позорно рухнул прямо на него.  
 — Сара милостивая, — пробормотал он, чувствуя, что окончательно сходит с ума от того, как его облизывает, подбирая потёки семени, ловкий язык. Ньютон выглядел довольным, будто ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовал. Невольно вспомнилось, как он отпивал белёсый от молока чай, и яйца снова заныли.  
Они вернулись в кабинет. Диван всё ещё был в самый раз, и даже то, что он загибался полукругом, ничуть не мешало. Ньютон загнал в полулежащего Персиваля сразу два длинных пальца с восхитительно выпуклыми суставами, споро раскатал дорожку, посасывая головку снова поднимающегося члена, тоже забрался на диван. Он двигался с хищной грацией, не совершая ни одного лишнего действия, не притворяясь, не стараясь выглядеть соблазнительно, но при этом был весь целиком — от прилипших ко лбу тёмных от пота прядей до ровного нетолстого члена — сплошным соблазном.  
Персиваль зашипел, когда Ньютон заменил уже слишком свободно ходящие внутри средний и безымянный пальцы двумя большими и потянул в стороны, раскрывая шире.  
 — Хватит пялиться, — грубо сказал он, пряча смущение. Ньютон перевёл взгляд ему на лицо, облизнулся и кивнул. Взял он Персиваля, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, и это было ещё более возбуждающе, чем любые слова, которыми тот попытался это сформулировать.  
Ньютон трахал его, придерживая под крестцом и почти поставив на лопатки. Постоянно менял ритм, не давая привыкнуть, вращал бёдрами, подтягивал то и дело сползающего по мокрой коже обивки Персиваля обратно, прикусывал лодыжку, которую закинул себе на плечо, чтобы было удобнее. И молчал. То и дело срывающийся со стонов на всхлипы Персиваль уже почти ненавидел его за это, но никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы… Спросить? Потребовать? Мысли метались, из глубины памяти всплыл образ летящего над театром сражения дракона. Всплыл и пропал, заодно унеся все связные мысли вообще. Персиваль скользнул взглядом по кривящимся дрожащим губам Ньютона, по протянувшемуся через грудь следу от ожога — и как только он раньше его не заметил? — вернулся к лицу, поймал ответный сосредоточенный взгляд, и напрягся, сжался, усиливая собственное удовольствие и надеясь всё же вырвать из этих плотно сомкнутых губ хоть один стон.  
Ньютон странно дёрнулся всем телом, заскулил, сжимая пальцы на его бедре так сильно, что наверняка остались синяки. В заднице стало теперь уже слишком мокро, а чужой член почти не чувствовался, несмотря на позу. Моргнув, Ньютон опустился на пятки, сбросил с плеча ногу Персиваля, наклонился вперёд и притянул его к себе на колени. Одной рукой, будто тот вообще ничего не весил. Нихрена себе «кабинетная крыса»! Оказавшийся зажатым между их животами член пульсировал, требуя хоть какого-то действия, и Персиваль качнулся вверх-вниз, задохнулся от снова нарастающего удовольствия, поцеловал влажную от пота веснушчатую скулу и мелко задвигался, почти не отрываясь от чужих бёдер. Ньютон лизнул его в подбородок, прикусил под челюстью, с силой надавил ладонью на затылок, притягивая для поцелуя. Снизу хлюпало от смазки и спермы, член был готов вот-вот взорваться, губы горели от того, что с ними вытворял Ньютон, горячая ладонь на пояснице ощущалась раскалённым клеймом, но Персивалю всё равно было мало, не хватало чего-то.  
 — После облавы, — зашептал разорвавший поцелуй Ньютон ему в губы, — когда закончите с отчётом, я буду вас ждать. Вас и Тесея, — закончил он, и Персиваля прошило оргазмом как пыточным заклятьем, сводя мышцы и выворачивая душу наизнанку.  
  
Только благодаря высокой самодисциплине ему удалось дождаться ночи. Перед тем как дойти до аврората, он усилием воли выкинул из головы и обеденный перерыв, во время которого так и не поел, и соблазнительное предложение, и до самого возвращения, триумфального, конечно, даже на полсекунды о них не вспоминал.  
 — Как тебе мой брат? — спросил Тесей, сидящий напротив и быстро строчащий в своём отчёте обоснование сопутствующего ущерба в виде спалённого до основания сарая, и в первый момент Персиваль даже не понял, о чём речь. А потом резко наклонился ниже, чувствуя, как вспыхнуло лицо. — Зануда, да?  
 — Э-э-э, — протянул Персиваль. Ничего занудного в Ньютоне Скамандере он не заметил.  
 — Ты его прости, он просто не может с этим справиться. Как заполучит кого-нибудь в собеседники, так все уши прожужжит своим зверьём. Ему даже книжку поручили писать.  
 — Книжку… — хрипло повторил Персиваль. — Не знаю, мы особо не разговаривали.  
 — Ты просидел у него в кабинете два с половиной часа, и он даже не рассказал тебе о свойствах драконьего навоза? — неверяще переспросил Тесей.  
 — Нет.  
 — Ты там спал, что ли?  
 — Нет. — Даже близко не спал. — Но не отказался бы сейчас хорошенько отмыться и проспаться.  
 — Если хочешь, можешь к нам завалиться, — предложил Тесей, расписался внизу пергамента, просушил чернила чарами и отправил отчёт через весь зал на стол начальника отдела.  
 — К вам? — Персиваль сосредоточился, пытаясь выдавить из себя ещё хотя бы пару фраз, чтобы не оставлять половину страницы пустой.  
 — К нам с братом. Правда, придётся расширить кровать, но у нас хотя бы можно выспаться. В общежитии шумят, а на гостиницу, я так понимаю, твоё начальство не расщедрилось. Стоп, погоди-ка. Ты же теперь сам себе начальство.  
«Буду ждать вас» теперь обрело не только временные рамки, но и территорию. Осталось понять, как к этому всему отнесётся Тесей, с лица которого обычно даже в коленно-локтевой не сходило сосредоточенное выражение. Такое же, какое было у его брата, когда тот кончал сегодня днём Персивалю в задницу. Он стиснул пальцы, хрустнуло сломанное перо. По почти готовому отчёту растеклась клякса.  
 — Будешь портить бланки, накажу, — строго сказал Тесей, и что-то в его голосе заставило Персиваля поднять на него взгляд. Так и есть — едва видимая ехидная усмешка в уголках губ и прищуренные глаза. Для того, кто провёл в обществе Тесея Скамандер почти четыре года, это было подобно яркой электрической вывеске.  
 — Сколько нужно испортить бланков? — ухмыльнулся в ответ Персиваль и почувствовал, как внутри разливается предвкушение.  
 — Вы там если трахаться собрались, то идите нахуй отсюда, грёбаные педики, — прикрикнул на них Томп — нюхач группы, оборотень и пошляк. Персиваль вспомнил предупреждение Ньютона и улыбнулся.  
 — Точно. Пойдём отсюда, утром перепишу. — Он очистил испорченный бланк, сунул его в карман и поднялся из-за стола. — Ванна у тебя дома есть?  
 — Есть. Ванна, кровать, еда… И надоедливый младший брат, но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
 — Угу, — кивнул Персиваль. — Что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Ньютон действительно ждал их. Обнажённый, не считая перекинутой через бёдра простыни, сонный, всё ещё испятнанный засосами, которые Персиваль наставил ему днём и которые тот так и не удосужился свести. Рядом с ним на кровати стоял поднос с дымящимся жареным мясом, и лёгкое возбуждение Персиваля моментально улетучилось, уступив место голоду.  
 — Вы его поймали? Что это было? — Ньютон сел на кровати и переводил взгляд с него на Тесея и обратно.  
 — Кецаль. Перси заберёт его с собой и переправит в Панаму.  
 — Радужный или двуцветный? — требовательно спросил Ньютон. — Двуцветных нельзя переносить порталом, у них нарушается ориентация в пространстве, и они потом не могут летать. От четырёх месяцев до полугода, — уточнил он, и Персиваль понял, почему Тесей назвал его занудой.  
 — Радужный, радужный. Я тебе перо захватил.  
Вцепившись в протянутый подарок, Ньютон скатился с кровати и прошёл к столу, даже не подумав прихватить простыню с собой. Персиваль сглотнул, зачарованный движением мускулов под золотистой кожей, и чуть не подавился куском мяса, когда Тесей положил руку ему на шею.  
 — А тебе жирно не будет? — спросил он, массируя большим пальцем нежную кожу на затылке у кромки роста волос, и Персиваль замычал от удовольствия.  
 — Он сам предложил.  
 — Два с половиной часа предлагал, если я правильно понимаю? — вспомнил Тесей.  
 — Ну, первые пять минут он проверял мой запрос…  
 — И ещё полчаса мы пили чай, — заметил Ньютон, не поднимая головы от блокнота. — Спасибо, что приняли моё приглашение.  
 — Если честно, я про него чуть не забыл, — признался Персиваль, подцепил с подноса очередной кусок мяса и отправил в рот. Ладонь на его шее сжалась, опустилась на плечо, болезненно разминая напряжённые мышцы.  
 — Думаю, я невольно напомнил, — прошептал ему на ухо Тесей. — Что он тебе предложил?  
 — Ничего приличного, — ответил он, слизал с пальцев остатки мясного вкуса и поднялся с покрывала. — А ты обещал мне ванну.  
 — По коридору налево. Я чуть позже присоединюсь, если ты не против.  
Персиваль пожал плечами, подхватил свой портфель и направился мыться. За спиной о чём-то яростно зашептались Скамандеры, но ему было слишком лениво вслушиваться.  
  
Ванна была… Мягкая. Другого определения пружинящей внутренней поверхности того бассейна, который был здесь вместо привычной ванны, Персиваль подобрать не смог. Чуть шероховатое покрытие бледно-бирюзового цвета удобно прогнулось под его весом, как хороший матрас, мягко поддерживая и не давая соскользнуть вниз полностью. Добавленное в воду зелье смывало вместе с грязью и потом усталость и напряжение, но спать всё равно хотелось зверски. Персиваль попробовал вспомнить, когда он последний раз спал, и получилось какое-то неприличное число под сотню часов. Ну да, всё верно — почти два литра кофе и четыре порции бодрящего зелья. Удивительно, что он вообще ещё стоял на ногах.  
 — Не спи здесь, кровать обидится.  
По тону Тесея никогда нельзя было понять, шутит он так странно или действительно серьёзен во всём, что говорит.  
 — И как тебе мой брат? — повторил он свой вопрос, и Персиваль снова покраснел — жарко, душно. Сонная истома налилась возбуждением, сладко потянуло в паху и под сердцем.  
 — Обожаю его, пока он молчит, — ответил Персиваль и вздохнул, воскрешая в памяти горячие прикосновения на своей коже, аккуратные выверенные толчки твёрдого члена. И поцелуи. — Он потрясающе целуется.  
Тесей коснулся его бедра, огладил, вминаясь пальцами. Забрался в воду и вытянулся рядом, прикусил мочку уха над серьгой.  
 — Лучше, чем я? — спросил он доверительным шёпотом, и Персиваль кивнул до того, как успел обдумать ответ. — Я тоже так думаю, — выдохнул Тесей ему в шею. — Братишка обожает целоваться. Кажется, можно кончить только от того, как он сосёт твои губы и язык.  
Он накрыл губы Персиваля своими, но поцелуй вышел почти целомудренным — лёгкое прикосновение влажной кожи, нежная щекотка тёплого дыхания. Персиваль раскрыл рот, лизнул его губы кончиком языка, и Тесей со вздохом отстранился.  
 — Он тебе отсасывал? — спросил он, притёрся к бедру Персиваля быстро твердеющим членом и замер в ожидании ответа.  
 — Да, — мечтательно ответил тот, вспомнив тёплый рот на своём члене. Тесей охнул, поднялся из воды и навис над ним — Персивалю даже не пришлось открывать глаза, чтобы почувствовать пристальный взгляд. — В первый раз я кончил сразу, как только почувствовал его губы.  
Тесей задышал громче, опустился ниже, почти ложась на него, ткнулся членом в живот.  
 — Подробнее, — горячо прошептал он Персивалю на ухо.  
 — Мы были в его кабинете. Пили чай. Потом он меня понюхал и поцеловал.  
 — М-м-м… Ты его сразу захотел, как увидел?  
 — Как только понял, на кого он похож, — так же шёпотом ответил Персиваль. — Он как ты, если бы ты не был таким расчётливым ублюдком.  
 — По сравнению с ним я просто ангелочек с рождественской открытки. Продолжай.  
 — Он сказал, что поможет мне, запер дверь и затащил меня в шкаф.  
 — В туалетную? Там ещё синий кафель.  
 — Я не заметил. У меня перед глазами был Ньютон, знаешь ли, так что как-то не до кафеля было.  
 — И-и? — нетерпеливо протянул Тесей.  
 — Мы разделись, он нас обоих почистил… Какие-то хитрые чары — сразу всё, а не как обычно. А потом он опустился передо мной на колени, облизал мой член и взял его в рот. Буквально только головку, — Персиваль облизнулся, и Тесей над ним облизнулся тоже, скользнув языком по его виску. — И я кончил как пятнадцатилетний подросток.  
 — Прямо ему в рот?  
 — В рот, на лицо, — перечислял он, пока Тесей скользил членом вдоль его, уже тоже полностью вставшего. — Бедро себе запачкал. И Ньютон всё слизал, как будто это сливки или мороженое.  
 — Это всё? — Тесей снова замер над ним, чуть дрожа.  
 — Ха! Это было только начало. Потом твой «младший братишка» разложил меня прямо на диване для посетителей. Оттрахал по полной — пальцами, членом. Кончил в меня, усадил на себя как куклу, и целовал, пока я тёрся о него, и его член при этом всё ещё был во мне. Потом он снова трахал меня пальцами. Тремя, кажется. Трахал, пока у меня опять не встало, после чего мы поменялись, и я оттрахал его, перегнув через спинку дивана.  
Тесей уже не сдерживал стонов, сильно вжимаясь и резко двигаясь, отчего вода качалась туда-сюда и выплёскивалась на пол.  
 — И он скулит как щенок, когда кончает, — нанёс Персиваль контрольный удар, но Тесей, вместо того чтобы кончить, с рыком отпрянул от него, скатился и замер рядом, тяжело и медленно дыша.  
Персиваль приоткрыл глаза, чуть повернул голову — ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как Тесей накладывает на себя охлаждающие чары.  
 — И нахуя тогда всё это было? — спросил он, накрывая ладонью собственный жаждущий внимания член.  
 — Убери руку и вали в кровать, — велел Тесей приказным тоном, ровно таким, каким только недавно отчитывал спалившего сарай дебила.  
 — Покомандуй мне тут, — проворчал Персиваль, но руку убрал и из ванны вылез. Даже сушиться не стал, пошлёпал в спальню, оставляя за собой мокрые следы.  
  
На кровати, как и в момент их с Тесеем прихода домой, лежал Ньютон. Вот только теперь он был совершенно ничем не прикрыт и вместо подноса рядом с ним лежал шейный платок. Персиваль остановился у кровати, не торопясь ложиться.  
 — Это всё мне? — с улыбкой спросил Ньютон, глядя ему ниже пояса, и Персиваля пронзило дрожью.  
 — Заклинание, — потребовал он, понимая, что на особо активные действия его уже точно не хватит. — Чистящее. Как днём.  
Улыбка Ньютона стала шире, он потянулся за палочкой, вычертил спираль у него на животе, накладывая нужные чары, а затем опустил кончик палочки ниже и мошонку и основание члена Персиваля стянула невидимая петля.  
 — Темис, мать нашу, ты его хотя бы тестировал? — спросил неслышно подошедший Тесей. А может, это у Персиваля так громко стучало в ушах, что он почти ничего не слышал.  
 — На кормовых кроликах. И на себе.  
 — Идиот. — Руки Тесея легли Персивалю на ягодицы и мягко их раздвинули. Один палец скользнул между, и Персиваль прогнулся, потираясь о него. — Сдохнешь от очередной трансфигурации, я тебя перед матерью отмазывать не буду.  
 — Не дождёшься. — Ньютон ухмыльнулся, отчего его лицо стало злым, и Персиваль понял, что окончательно пропал. Он хотел его целиком себе, хотел увезти его с собой в Америку, поселить у себя в доме, водить по маггловским ресторанам и брать прямо там на столе, вместо главного блюда, отведя посетителям глаза. Хотел возвращаться домой из департамента после тяжёлого дня и ложиться под него, отдавая повод, принимая любое его желание.  
Года три назад он так же провалился в Тесея, подчиняясь сухим командам мальчишки, бывшего почти на полжизни его младше. Но тогда это чувствовалось не так остро, не так… Полно. Ему не хотелось присвоить Тесея, только трахнуть. Он и сейчас хотел его трахнуть, хотел трахнуть их обоих. Хотел, чтобы они оба трахнули его. Персиваль посмотрел на подёргивающий член Ньютона, мысленно прикидывая, и кивнул сам себе.  
 — Я правильно понимаю, что платок — для меня? — спросил он.  
 — Да. Сам выбирай — глаза или руки.  
 — Глаза, — уверенно сказал Персиваль. — Руки мне точно пригодятся. Я бы предложил поиграть в угадайку, но вас просто невозможно спутать.  
Ньютон перекатился по кровати, поднялся на колени, почти задевая его член своим, завязал ему глаза, осторожно поправив ткань, чтобы не давила на уши, закрепил магией. Поцеловал, несильно всосав нижнюю губу. Гладящий между ягодиц палец наконец-то скользнул внутрь, сразу до упора, и Персиваль едва успел подставить колено, чтобы не рухнуть, когда Тесей подтолкнул его вперёд. Ласковые руки потянули его дальше, к центру кровати, погладили запястья, свели его ладони, по которым щекотно заскользил горячий язык.  
 — Кого из нас ты хочешь первым? — спросил Тесей хриплым шёпотом и загнал в него второй палец.  
Персиваль подцепил пальцами лижущего ему руки Ньютона под челюсть, потянул на себя, чтобы поцеловать, оттягивая ответ. Пока он сражался за право вылизать его нёбо, Тесей, разведя его ноги, кажется, на максимально возможную в этом положении ширину, успел добавить третий палец и растягивал его с удвоенной энергией, старательно избегая касаться того места, которое делало анальный секс таким привлекательным.  
 — Кого ты хочешь первым? — повторил, но вопрос, стоило только Персивалю оторваться на миг от губ его брата, чтобы перевести дух.  
 — Обоих, — ответил тот и ухмыльнулся, услышав два синхронных удивлённых возгласа. Нагнулся вперёд, подминая под себя Ньютона и выставляя задницу. — Давай четвёртый, пока я не заснул. Шестые сутки на ногах.  
Тесей послушался, развернул руку ладонью вниз, с силой надавил, покрутил туда-сюда, скользнул глубже, обводя подушечками пальцев то-самое-место, и Персиваль застонал Ньютону в рот и чуть не пропустил, когда к трём растягивающим его пальцам добавился мизинец. Ньютон под ним завозился, вытягивая ноги между его коленями, лизнул в шею, прикусил ключицу, с громким звуком всосал место укуса, оставляя метку. Он раздвинул колени ещё шире, пропустил под собой влажный твёрдый член, чуть повозив гладкой головкой себе вокруг мошонки, ткнул всё ещё растягивающие его пальцы.  
 — Оставь два, — попросил он Тесея, и тот убрал лишнее, и кажется, их там к этому моменту было уже точно больше четырёх. Неважно.  
Член вошёл легко, дёрнулся внутри, когда Персиваль охнул от удовольствия. Ладони Ньютона заскользили по его бёдрам, по животу, прошлись одна за другой по члену, дразнясь. Выдохнув сквозь зубы, Персиваль снова наклонился вперёд, стараясь не соскользнуть, почти улёгся на немедленно снова начавшего его целовать и вылизывать Ньютона. Задница горела от продолжающих растягивать её пальцев. Второй рукой Тесей мял и шлёпал его ягодицы, будто задавшись целью хорошенько промассировать, а потом нарезать отбивных. Персиваль хмыкнул в поцелуй и на пробу двинулся буквально на дюйм вперёд, а затем резко подался назад и зашипел от боли, когда чуть не насадился на костяшки.  
 — Не геройствуй, — отругал его Тесей, с силой шлёпнув по бедру, двинул рукой туда-сюда, возвращая сжавшиеся было от боли мышцы к предыдущему состоянию, вытащил пальцы и загнал внутрь член, пока всё снова не закрылось. Персиваль подавился стоном.  
Почти минуту он мог только сипеть, сходя с ума от осознания, что распялен на двух лучших членах в мире. После его, конечно. А потом Тесей начал двигаться. Сначала осторожно, по чуть-чуть, потом смелее, почти выходя и резко вбиваясь обратно. Персиваль уже решил, что это самое охуенное, что он в испытывал в постели, и тут начал двигаться Ньютон. Он шевелился совсем немного, мелко, как это делал сам Персиваль сегодня днём, сидя у него на коленях, но головка его члена скользила аккурат там, где надо, а напряжённые мышцы живота тёрлись о головку члена Персиваля, и это было настолько хорошо, что даже немного слишком. Если бы не сдерживающее заклятье, Персиваль к этому моменту был уже как минимум дважды выжат досуха, причём, первый раз случился бы ещё пока он стоял.  
Под лопаткой ожгло быстрым поцелуем, Крик Тесея взвился вверх, ввинтился в уши как драконий рёв, заставив сжаться и тоже закричать — от невозможности кончить вместе с ним, отзываясь на резкие быстрые предоргазменные толчки. Губы Ньютона выпили его крик, присосались, язык скользнул внутрь, раздвигая зубы, щекоча нёбо, трахая его рот так же, как член Ньютона трахал его задницу, разве что ритм был вдвое медленнее.  
После того, как Тесей кончил, внутри ненадолго стало свободнее, но потом он снова засунул туда пальцы, удерживая Персиваля растянутым, плотнее прижимая член брата к передней стенке, которая, кажется, стала средоточием всего — чувств, желаний и души. По крайней мере, когда Персиваля прошило вырвавшейся из-под контроля Ньютона магией, именно туда он её и направил, разрывая невидимые путы, высвобождая скопившееся между ног блаженство, отпуская себя, сжимаясь на растянувших его пальцах и восхитительно твёрдом члене восхитительно ненормального мага, который в свои двадцать два не мог сдерживать магические выбросы, но при этом виртуозно владел трансфигурацией. Ньютон толкнулся в него ещё дважды и кончил, не проронив ни единого звука.  
 — Так ты мне врал? — спросил Тесей, размазывая по его бёдрам вытекающую изнутри сперму.  
 — Когда? — не понял он.  
 — Ты сказал, что он скулит, когда кончает с тобой. До того он никогда не скулил. И сейчас — тоже нет.  
 — Тесей, я всегда знал, что ты ебанутый, но трахать собственного брата…  
 — Никогда. Артемида, ты там живой? Скажи этому уроду, что я никогда тебя не трахал.  
 — Ты мне через день мозги имеешь, — полузадушено огрызнулся Ньютон. — Мистер Грейвз, он правду говорит. Меня вообще до вас никто не… В смысле, никто не хотел со мной…  
Персиваль выругался. Скатился с него, основательно приложив ногой Тесея. Потом подумал и выругался ещё раз, старательно перечислив все свои ошибки за последнюю неделю — начиная с первой чашки кофе и заканчивая тем, что он не послал Тесея нахуй и не заснул в ванне.  
 — Ого, мистер Грейвз, вы и по-гречески умеете! — восхитился Ньютон, и он решил, что с него хватит этого балагана.  
 — Ещё раз назовёшь меня «мистер Грейвз», я заберу тебя с собой и буду трахать, пока не выучишь моё имя, Ньютон.  
 — «Ньют», — поправил его тот. — А у вас длинное имя, мистер Грейвз?  
Лежащий где-то у них в ногах Тесей расхохотался и ржал всё время, пока они спинывали его с кровати.  
Персиваль ещё смутно помнил, как кто-то из них накладывал очищающие чары и как сверху опустилось лёгкое одеяло. А потом сознание наконец-то отключилось, и он спокойно проспал почти два дня подряд, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы доползти до ванной и выпить воды. И поцеловать какого-нибудь Скамандера, если тот оказывался неподалёку.


End file.
